


Misa Amane Loved the Snow

by Anime_author



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, L and Light are good friends, L has no shame, Light has forfeit the death note for the sake of the plot, Misa’s backstory is overlooked and it hurts, Snowball Fights, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_author/pseuds/Anime_author
Summary: Misa couldn’t help but laugh at how poor L was when it came to expressing his feelings, but that was L for you, and she wouldn’t change him or Light for the world.Because after her parent’s death, they were the only friends she’d had in a long, long while.And they were perfect.~Or, Misa grieves her parents more than she shows, but two certain detectives make the grief a lot easier. Misa finds out she loves the snow.
Relationships: Amane Misa & L, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Misa Amane Loved the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa J, *another* Death Note fanfiction? What happened to your Toilet Bound obsession??
> 
> Well, I’m still just as passionate about anything involving tbhk, but when it comes to writing for the fandom I’ve had some severe writers block lately.
> 
> So I’ve been trying out other fandoms! Death Note, for example. I’d also like to write a Danganronpa THH fic soon, so look out for that!
> 
> Anyway, apologies for the long note, enjoy the work!

It was 12:36 in the afternoon, and Misa Amane had just broken down the task force headquarters door.

The girl winced moments before the steel hit the ground, comprehending what she’d done. Sure enough, as the clanging of steel on steel filled the ears of everyone in the room (a detective, a celebrity, and a college student— not very interesting, but quite diversive,) expected reactions came less than moments later.

“Jesus Christ!”

“Door’s supposed to be indestructible. Better fix that soon.”

Misa grinned sheepishly. Light and L never changed.

“I told you that today was a day off,” Light hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at Misa as he sat himself back in his chair. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same to you,” Misa huffed, strutting into the office like she owned the place. “Everybody on the task force was supposed to take a day to themselves! Are you two really  _ that  _ desperate to catch some psycho on a killing spree?”

“Yes,” the two replied in unison. Misa frowned as Light folded his arms and L’s eyes remained glued to the camera footage he was scrutinizing.

“Well~” Misa giggled, sticking her tongue out at Light before gliding over to L. “It  _ is  _ snowing, and I thought maybe since it’s been so long since we’ve spent time together— you know...the three of us? As friends? Maybe we could spend your  _ supposed to be  _ day off, and, you know, do some sledding? Snowball fights? Anything?”

“Unlikely,” L replied almost instantly, eyes never budging from the screen. “What’s in the bag?”

Misa sighed, dropping the grocery bag full of pastries she’d picked up on the way there carelessly onto L’s desk.

“Look, Misa,” Light began, as the girl draped herself over L’s shoulders, peering at the camera footage he was examining. “I know you miss me— and I miss you too. I love you Misa, but this investigation is very important to L-...Ryuzaki...and I.”

Misa hummed in response, squinting at what was clearly some form of porn on L’s screen, and most definitely  _ not  _ footage for the Kira investigation.

Things had sucked a little since Light forfeited ownership of his death note for the time being, because he was now unaware of all his secrets that Misa held, and that made getting her way with him much harder.

So, Misa went with plan B. 

“Ryuzaki~” The girl whined, wrapping her arms around L’s neck (and not mentioning the lady stripping off her undergarments on his laptop screen.) “It’s a day off, come outside for once~!”

“Misa-“ Light began to protest, but L held up his hand.

“Well, I really have nothing against the idea,” the man stated, mouth full of eclair as he continued rummaging through Misa’s pastry box and ignoring the way her face lit up beside him. “It might be quite nice, actually, having a break from all the craziness. Even if it is just for a few hours.”

“Ryuzaki, we really shouldn’t-“ Light began, only to be interrupted once more.

“Eeee, thank you! Oh thank you Ryuzaki, thank you!” Misa squealed, hugging him tightly before dashing over to the coat closet by the office entrance (and avoiding the fallen door in the process.)

“Alright then, looks like we’re going out in the snow,” Light sighed, making his way to the closet as well.

“Yay, fun,” L responded as he shut off his computer, the hint of a smile on his face.

Misa couldn’t help but laugh at how poor L was when it came to expressing his feelings, but that was L for you, and she wouldn’t change him  _ or  _ Light for the world.

Because after her parent’s death, they were the only friends she’d had in a long, long while. 

And they were perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Misa I-, h-hey! Ryuzaki, quit it!”

L wore a blank expression as he continued tossing snowballs at Light, Misa giggling at her boyfriend’s protesting cries.

“Enough Ryuzaki! You got me, stop!” Light continued, ducking behind a tree. L just followed behind him, matching paces with the boy no matter how greatly he sped up. 

And witnessing the snowball fight behind the city’s police station and headquarters, Misa couldn’t help but feel a wave of nostalgia wash over her.

In the distance, she could almost hear her father’s laugh as he chucked a snowball at her younger self, chasing her around their yard. She could vaguely smell her mother’s perfume as she watched her husband and daughter, giggling delicately like the fair lady she was. 

And in the distance, she could almost feel the pounding sun against her skin as the news of her parents’ murder was finally revealed to her, after hours of sitting in the sweaty police station waiting room. She could vaguely see the trees, sky, people,  _ world  _ full of life, as she was escorted home miserable, wondering why it was her that such misfortune fell upon.

Yes, Misa Amane loved Kira. Yes, Misa Amane loved winter. Yes, Misa loved anything that gave her a sense of peace when it came to her parents’ deaths.

But now there was a new peace. A peace that put the murder behind her.

Misa Amane loved Light. Misa Amane loved L.

Misa Amane smiled.

Misa Amane loved the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this fic was supposed to be a Misa character study, but in the end writing L’s character was my favorite part.
> 
> He’s so unpredictable and easy, you can write whatever you’d like for him and it would work. I got a kick out of writing about his perverted side— @my friend Bella for convincing me not to cut the porn part out of the final copy.
> 
> Well that’s all, thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
